Keeping Quiet
by butterflybeautyrush
Summary: After Tony reads Gibbs' review of him in episode 9.19, he takes the critique a little too personally and resolves to fix it with extreme measures. Established relationship. Mature content!


Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine.

Warning: Slash content! Gibbs is a little OOC.

Pairing: Tony/Gibbs established relationship

A/N: Hello again lovely readers! This story idea has been floating around in my mind for ages. I've been watching the entire series in order and was waiting for this episode to show up because I couldn't remember which one it was from. Finally found it in Season 9, episode 19. Yay! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

p.s. This story is complete. Nothing will be added to it.

* * *

"Too talkative in the field." Those words resounded in my head over and over again like an echo. They _hurt,_ and I didn't know what to do with them. They were the words Gibbs had written about me on last year's performance appraisal review. As the review was coming up soon this year, I wanted to be prepared and fix anything the Boss had a problem with. I just never expected him to write that, and especially never expected it to hurt that much.

I guess the problem is that I know I talk too much but I always thought the Boss accepted it as part of me. Sometimes he expressed his annoyance with me, and I'll admit I let some of my commentary get away from me, but for him to write that means that I get on his nerves a lot more than I realize.

I sighed heavily, trying to refocus on the work in front of me. Ziva and McGee of course got on my case about the review when they snatched it from me and I've been struggling all day to repress my urges to babble. Everyone has given me some weird looks today and even commented on my silence, but if I want Gibbs to be impressed with me, I need to get my ass in gear and keep my mouth shut.

By that evening, our new case still wasn't solved and by 22:00, Gibbs sent us home. It was late, and he told us to get some rest and be back by 07:00 tomorrow morning.

As I climbed in my car to head home, it suddenly hit me that if I bothered Gibbs at work by talking too much, then I must bother him at home as well. For the past eight months we had been involved with each other in an intimate relationship. Two and a half months ago, he moved me into his home. Now I had to wonder if he regretted it because he could never get away from me. I clenched my jaw tight together to prevent it from trembling, my hands tightening around the steering wheel. Was I that much of a bother that he had to write down his annoyance with me? And why didn't he tell me himself?

I blinked excessively as I drove to stop angry, hurt tears from falling, taking deep breaths to steady myself before I got home. As much as I was hurt, it wasn't really Jethro's fault. I was the one who talked incessantly and never stopped babbling and rattling off movie quotes. It was my fault and I had to learn to be more quiet.

I pulled into the driveway and went in, intent on having a drink and settling in before Jethro got home. I went to the fridge and grabbed two beers, putting one on the coffee table and plopping down on the couch with mine, immediately gulping some of it down. I needed to relax a bit and just stared straight ahead trying not to think.

The front door opened again five minutes later and Jethro came in, silently acknowledging me before sitting down and grabbing his beer. After he took a few sips, he lifted his arm and wrapped it around my shoulders, pulling me against his side and resting his cheek on my temple. He held me close and pressed a kiss to my forehead, causing my eyes to close in bliss. I loved when he was tender with me and showed me how much he cared. He doesn't talk much but sometimes his little actions like these told me so much more than words could.

For a while we sat in silence, content in each other's presence until we turned a game on, barely watching but wanting to do something simple and effortless. By midnight we headed upstairs to bed.

We showered together, simply washing and enjoying each other after a long day of hard work, and then climbed into bed, my head resting on Jethro's chest, our arms around each other. A few minutes went by and I couldn't fall asleep, my body suddenly wired and wanting a little intimacy with my lover. My cock swelled against Jethro's hip and I rocked against him, hoping to arouse his interest. I dragged my fingertips softly across his chest and tweaked his nipple, steadily rocking my hips, knowing he couldn't resist me for long.

After another few moments, Jethro growled and moved so his body hovered over mine, and then pressed himself down against me until his full weight rested on my body. I loved when he laid on top of me, his weight and closeness always fueling my desire.

He pressed gentle kisses to my lips, too tired to spend a lot of time on foreplay. He thrust against me and I opened my mouth to moan before silencing it and clenching my eyes shut in pleasure. I grasped at his shoulders as the friction increased between us and then he abruptly pulled back, reached into the bedside table, and retrieved the lube. A soft smile lit across his face and he gently raised my legs, opening me up for him. His fingers, now covered in lube, massaged my entrance, one finger pushing in and pumping inside before a second was added.

This part of lovemaking always made me so happy and content. It was so intimate and Jethro was always so gentle that sometimes I liked it even more than the actual sex. As he pressed his third finger inside me, I opened my mouth in another silent moan and clenched the sheets in my fists. I desperately needed Jethro inside me by this point but I refused to speak. I trusted that he would always take care of me anyway so my words weren't necessary.

Jethro slicked his cock and then positioned himself at my hole, rubbing himself around the area before pressing slowly inside. He stared into my eyes as he pushed in, making sure he didn't hurt me, just as he always did. It amazed me for a long time how considerate and wonderful Jethro is as a lover. He always struck me as the type for hard, rough sex until I was with him for the first time and he was so careful to take things slow and not hurt me. I loved him for it.

Once he was fully inside, he waited a moment so I could adjust to the fullness and then he was suddenly moving, jerking his hips in and out, pounding inside me so hard I couldn't see straight. I saw his striking blue eyes above me but I couldn't make out his features, the pleasure starting to overtake my senses. I panted quietly as Jethro hammered into me, forcing myself not to curse, or plead, or shout as much as I wanted to. One particularly hard thrust slammed his cock into my prostate and my body seized in pleasure, a small whimper escaping my mouth. He groaned loudly in response.

Jethro wrapped his hands around my wrists and brought them above my head, using one hand to keep them there. Usually, this action elicited a harsh curse and moan from me, but I forced myself to bite my lip and thrust back against him. He used his free hand to rub up and down my sides, nipping at my throat and at the sensitive spot under my ear. I squirmed under the sensuous touches and writhed under the onslaught of pleasure as Jethro slammed into me even harder than before. I don't know where he got the energy after such a long day, but I loved it. At that point, the pleasure was so great I was having a hard time silencing my responses, but I forced myself to stay in control. Every time I went to moan or swear, I cut off the sound and my breath would hitch in my throat.

Abruptly Jethro released my hands and pulled out of me, sitting up on his knees between my legs. He glowered at me for a moment before softening his gaze, saying, "What's wrong, Love?" I let the endearment wash over me and warm my suddenly cooling body.

"What do you mean?" I wanted him back inside me and I stared at him with pleading eyes, trying to draw him back to me with seductive looks and soft caresses.

Jethro gently wrapped his hands around my wrists again, but this time he pulled my up until I was facing him in a seated position. "Don't play dumb with me, Tone. You are one of the most vocal lovers I've ever had and tonight you've barely made a sound. You didn't even talk to me when I got home. I flushed under his stare, suddenly interested in the hair under his naval, unable to meet his eyes. "What happened Tony? What's wrong?"

I swallowed thickly. "Nothing's wrong. You prefer it when I'm quiet, so I…I was trying to make you happy."

"Happy? Tony, what are you talking about?" Jethro furrowed his brow, sounding completely confounded by my announcement.

I had to take a deep breath before continuing, still unable to look at him and picking at my nails. "I stole last years performance appraisal review so I would know what I needed to improve on. I know now that you don't like it when I talk too much and I always talk too much and I'm always so loud when we have sex that I figured I would just stop making noise and…" I trailed off as he took one of my hands and lifted my chin with the other. He was shaking his head.

"Tony, sweetheart, I love when you talk to me. I love all the movie references even if I don't understand them and all the things you say to me. I especially love all the sounds you make when we make love. There is nothing more beautiful or arousing than hearing how much pleasure I'm giving you. God, Tony. There is nothing about our life together, nothing at all, that I would change or want you to change about yourself. Please understand that. Work and our home-life are completely separate. That comment was made about the job, not about when you're here at home with me." It was the most I'd heard Jethro say in a long time and it eased my soul.

"Really? You actually like how much I talk?" I felt so confused.

"Yes, Love. I meant every word and I love every word you say and every noise you make." I smiled guiltily at him.

"I guess I shouldn't have taken that comment home with me. I'm sorry Jeth."

"Nothing to apologize for. Now how about I finish making love to you and you let all those noises out so I can hear you. I want to hear you Tone."

I grinned at him and laid back, pulling him on top of me and tilting my hips towards him. He slathered a little more lube on his cock and pushed back inside of me. My breath hitched and I let out the moan that wanted to erupt from my throat. I stared into his eyes as he pushed easily in and out, steadily gaining momentum until he was thrusting into me so hard, harsh grunts and swears were falling from my lips endlessly. "Fuck, Jeth. Shit! More. Please more. Oh fuck!" It was amazing to let it out again, to not silence myself and to know that Jethro wanted that from me.

Minutes later, Jethro took us both over the edge, my cry of pleasure so loud it drowned his out. Pulling back, he grinned at me and pressed kisses all over my face before taking my lips tenderly. "Beautiful," he whispered against my lips, "So perfect."

I flushed under the praise and wrapped my arms tight around his back, hoping I'd never have to let him go.

Slowly, Jethro rolled until I was on top, resting quietly against his chest, still breathing heavily. He stroked his fingers down my back soothingly until my eyes were fluttering open and shut, fighting against sleep. "Go ahead, sweetheart. Sleep." He said it so softly I wasn't even sure it was real but he pulled the blankets up over our chilling bodies and kissed the top of my head, sending me into a peaceful oblivion. Maybe tomorrow I would figure out how to handle my talkativeness at work.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think!


End file.
